


A Poem to My Ex-Lover

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apologies, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, POV Harry, POV Harry Potter, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Harry finally opens the letter he got weeks ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the poem last night on a whim and then just had to write a story around it.

Harry sat in the kitchen of his flat. In his hands was an envelope with only his name in a neat and achingly familiar script on it. It had arrived two weeks prior, just a few days after Draco and he had broken up.

Draco hadn’t sent an owl. The letter had simply appeared on his doorstep one day, the green letters of his name looking more accusing than comforting. At first he had thought it to be a list detailing all of his failings but with every passing day it became less likely. If it was indeed an angry letter, Drac would’ve sent another one after not getting a reply for two days, either continuing the rant or apologizing for it. But nothing like that had happened. It was just this one rather light letter.

Now, curiosity had finally outweighed dread and Harry carefully opened the envelope. Inside was one folded piece of regular parchment, thick enough not to hint at the contents from the outside. Harry unfolded it and for the first seconds just looked at the poem, not taking any of it in. Then he shook his head and began to read.

 

_I’d love to say_  
_It’s not you,_  
_It’s me_  
_But the truth is_  
_It’s neither of us._  
  
_In fact_  
_We were perfect together_  
_Brilliant_  
_You’d say_  
  
_It was everyone else_  
_Who tore us apart._  
  
_They thought_  
_We were bad for each other_  
_When truly_  
_We were the best thing_  
_That ever happened_  
_They said_  
_We were destroying each other_  
_While we were busy_  
_Healing the wounds_  
_They had inflicted._  
  
_I guess_  
_What I’m trying to say is_  
_Sorry_  
_For taking their warnings to heart_  
_For listening to their complaints_  
_When the only people_  
_Who had any say in our relationship_  
_Were the two of us._  
  
_I still love you_  
_And I hope_  
_You can forgive me one day_  
_And I wish_  
_I could kiss you again_  
_Hold you again_  
_Be yours again_  
  
_-A Poem to My Ex-Lover_

Tears were running down Harry's face by the time he read the signature. That was why Draco had had nothing to add to this letter. He had laid all of his feelings bare, had been as open as humanly possible, something that was new even to Harry. It was painfully beautiful, beautifully painful.

Harry needed to see him. Preferably now. Realistically in five minutes, after he had pulled himself together again, at least a little and apparated to Draco’s flat.

 

He didn’t have to wait long for Draco to open the door. Draco’s eyes widened when he saw Harry and for the fraction of a second Harry could see all of the feelings from the poem reflected in Draco’s eyes.

“Harry,” Draco greeted him. He had put up his impenetrable mask again in no time but at least he hadn’t reverted back to last names.

Taking that and the glimpse of feelings earlier Harry didn’t waste any time greeting Draco and simply pulled him into his kiss. To his immense relief Draco kissed him back almost immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem is my own, please ask me first if you want to use it.
> 
> Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
